Druid quests
These are discussions of the salient points of each Druid quest. This page contains Spoilers. If you want to figure these out on your own, do not read this page. While these are not step by step walkthroughs they do hit all the high points and give an outline to completion. Basics You start your druid specific quest journey with the standard 1st-level "take this (object) to (early trainer)" quest. This quest is given when you complete the very first quest you are offered upon entering the game which you get from the NPC standing about 10 feet in fron of you when the cinematic ends. When you turn in the first quest, the 'go visit your trainer' quest will be offered to you. This quest shows a new player where the druid trainer is located in the starting area, so the quest description always has all the information you need. At 10th level, each class has some class specific quests. This page covers those quests for the Druid class. All of these quests start with your 'quest trainer' which is a normal class trainer but who also gives out the class related quest starts. There are 'leader' quests to get you here to this person if you are in another city when you reach the appropriate level. The Alliance 'quest trainer' for Druids is Mathrengyl Bearwalker in the Cenarion Enclave, in Darnassus, Teldrassil. He is on the second floor of the Druid tree. Ask a guard for Class Trainer -> Druid and they will point you the way to the tree. The Horde 'quest trainer' is Turak Runetotem on the Elder Rise in Thunder Bluff, Mulgore. Again ask a guard for Class Trainer -> Druid. Neither of these NPC's are on thottbot for some reason but both are in the game. All these quests are multi-part and some parts have multiple steps. These are outlines of the whole process to accomplish the series of quests. The Quests Level 10: Moonglade This quests gives you Bear Form spell and unlocks the Feral Combat abilities and talent tree. #Visit your quest trainer, who will teach you the Teleport: Moonglade spell. #Teleport to Moonglade and talk to Dendrite Starblaze who is on the second floor of the building you are facing when you arrive. #He sends you to talk to the Bear Spirit. Chat with the Bear Spirit and return to Dendrite. #Next you need to test your skill in combat by activating a stone and defeating a monster. #* For Horde, the stone is on the border of the Barrens and Mulgore, in a small valley to the south of the road. #* For Alliance, the stone is in Darkshore in a cave. You will probably need to kill a Moonkin or two to get into the cave where the stone is. Get on the far side of the rock from the door and activate the stone and fight. #Dendrite Starblaze sends you back to your quest trainer who unlocks Feral Combat and teaches you Bear Form. At this point, you can buy new training in Feral Combat. Level 14: Lessons Anew This quest ends with Power over Poison which gives you the Cure Poison spell. #Visit the 'quest trainer' at level 14. #He sends you to Moonglade! to see Dendrite again. (you will start to notice a theme here) #Dendrite sends you to a faction related person to fix some problem in the field. #That person sends you on: ## Collect stuff for an antidote quest ## Cure the poisoned creatures quest #You are then sent back to Moonglade to see Dendrite again. #Dendrite sends you to your 'quest trainer' to get the spell. Level 16: A Lesson to Learn This quest results in you getting the ability to shift into Aquatic form when you are in water. Compared to the open beta version of this quest, this one is a real cake walk. There are still several parts and a lot of running around but most parts are much easier. #The usual drill: Visit your quest trainer, go to Moonglade, see Dendrite. #'Trial of the Lake' swim out into the lake and collect the bauble from the bauble tower which is underwater but can be seen from quite a distance. It is near the bubbling fissure in the lake. #Take bauble to the Shrine as directed. Activate it at the Shrine of Remulos and then talk to the quest person there. They will give you a new quest, "Trial of the Sea Lion". (Hint: The "locals" who know where the halves are are the 'free ride' Hippogryph masters.) #Collect the two halves of the pendant. #* Alliance #*# One half is off the coast of Westfall. Swim out due west from where the Gold Coast Quarry valley meets the beach. Swim north along the shelf where it goes off into the deep water (where you get the Fatigue bar). There is a large anchor on the bottom near the drop off. Swim to that and look out into the deep water and there is a 'bubbling fissure' (looks like a huge clam). If you get in the bubble area you can breathe and recharge your air. The chest with the pendant part is right near there. Collect it and if you don't want to mess around in Westfall, Teleport to Moonglade. #*#One half is off the coast of Darkshore. When you take the Hippogryph from Moonglade to Rut'theran Village, the last piece of rock you pass over in Darkshore is 2 tall spires of rock coming up out of the water. One is much longer than the other and skinny, the other is short but thick, kind of reminicient of a crab claw. Look on your map and note your location. The chest is where they come together under water. This area is patrolled by Elder Darkshore Threshers (18-19 level, you are 16th and a bit low on breath). I have gotten aggroed every time I have looted the chest. I have been able to swim up to the surface and back to shore almost every time. If you looted the chest sucessfully and die. Float back to your body res away from the Threshers and you guessed it, Teleport to Moonglade! #* Horde #*#One half is in a "Strange Lockbox" at the bottom of the Sludge Fen, which is in the northern Barrens. #*#One half is off the coast of North Tide Run, which is in the northwest corner of Silverpine Forest. Find the shipwreck and swim due west until you reach the "dark" water. Take a peek below the water and look around for some bubbles: The lockbox containing the pendant half is right next to the water bubbles. Swim down to the bubbles, catch your breath, and open the box. #Combine the parts at the Shrine of Remulos again. #See Dendrite Starblaze again. #Return to your quest trainer to get your aquatic form. #Go for a swim in the nearest body of water. You will really enjoy aquatic form for travelling around in water. Trust me. Level 20: Cat Form There is a Cat spirit in the game so this was very likely planned to be a quest. Right now you just buy the ability from any Druid trainer like any other skill. Summary In short the quests are fun and let you do some Druid like stuff espscially the cure the poison one. Too bad you can't use your newfound powers to cure those things after the quest is over. --Dga Go to Druid Category:Druids